Piano Pleasures lemon
by Mahjinx
Summary: BxE, Piano, suggestive themes, LEMON
1. The first part

**A/N:**

**Nat: Hey guys we don't own the characters unfortunately Stephenie Meyer owns it. But we own the story line.**

**Kat: YAY STORY LINE!!**

* * *

Everyone was out of the Cullen house. All The Family were all hunting for the weekend that was all except Edward who had Bella with him for the week. How Alice had convinced Charlie to allow Bella to stay for a week Bella would never know Edward was even surprised that he had agreed but alas you should never bet against Alice. Whatever Alice had done for Charlie must have been huge but yet again it was Alice and Charlie loved Alice.

It was late Saturday afternoon Bella was touring the Cullen house she had been there a million times but had never truly looked around and appreciated Esme's work on the place Edward followed her around like a shadow not being seen or heard unless asked he loved to watch her discover new things and the smiles light up her face when she saw something she liked every so often Bella would ask Edward a question and he would answer with a story as he told her the story or whenever she stopped for a long period of time he would come up to her and wrap his arms around her waist After working their way downstairs after being upstairs all day. The pair made their way into the living room Bella looked at the structure of the house after Bella was done there she turned to look at Edwards piano they moved toward the piano together as one and sat down on the piano stool Edwards legs split apart to make room for Bella she sat in between him on the piano stool they had sat like this many times before it was one of their favourite ways to enjoy Edwards playing and being together Edward prepared himself to play for her he turned himself in the chair to face her as best he could.

"Would you like me to play something for you my love? Maybe your lullaby?"

"No thank you Edward I'm content here" replied Bella

"If there's anything I can do just tell me feel free to ask"

"Well there is one thing I think that I would like…"

"And what would that be my love?"

"Hmmm well its sort of something that involves Bella paused something along the lines of…This" Bella moved in to kiss Edward. Edward deepened the kiss and followed her lead glad that Bella wanted the same thing he did. After a while she pulled away gasping for breath. Edward shyly smiled her favorite crooked smile and asked

"Is That All You want? My love or did you want a bit more?"

As he said this Edward began to place all too persuasive kisses along Bella's Jaw and neckline.

"Oh No no no no that isn't all, actually I was just seeing if you would allow me to do…… Bella smiled innocently and began to kiss Edward again as she played with the buttons on his shirt she eventually after a fair amount of fumbling and some small teasing managed to get Edwards shirt unbuttoned and off of his marble body with a little assistance from Edward at the end. The Two of them began to run their hands up and down the bodies of the other exploring each dip and curve. Then Suddenly Edward began to stand up bringing Bella with him they moved from the piano bench to the actually top of the piano Edward hovered over Bella as he laid her down onto of the piano. Bella realized what was going on and broke the kiss.

"Edward are you sure you want to do this?" asked Bella

"Yes Bella I'm Sure I Want You I Need You Please" He said with a husky edge to his voice

"No Edward Are You Sure You Want to do this here" asked Bella emphasizing the last word as she spoke it" Bella continued, "I mean the only person you allow to touch your piano is Esme, besides me."

"Bella my love you just said yourself that you are allowed to touch my piano. If you want I could put this one in my room for us to use whenever we want and I could get another one that is very much identical and put it here. That's if you really think it would be best for no one to touch it." Edward answered smoothly.

"Edward I love you and I'm prepared for whatever you want to do right here right now. So where were we. . . ?" Bella asked

"I think we were somewhere here. . ." Edward replied and started to kiss her again while positioning himself between her legs. "and besides how can this be anymore perfect? I cant think of anywhere better for our first time that here on my most treasured possession apart from my Volvo of course" Edward was cut off by Bella mumbling "which you don't let me drive"

"anyway I thought I was your most treasured possession, besides the fact that I'm not a possession" Bella pouted

"love you just said it yourself that you aren't a possession. But you are correct about being my most treasured, and if it makes you happy you can drive my Volvo to the meadow tomorrow. But for now. . ." and with that he pulled her shirt and pants off in one swift movement. Before she knew it he was staring at her with a whole new look of hunger in his eyes and then he started to kiss her all over and she felt like she was on fire. He didn't stop kissing her until she protested about his clothing.

"Edward I believe you are a little over dressed" Bella pointed out

"Oh, really my love? I seem to disagree." Edward replied as he smiled mischievously.

"Maybe you do but your crotch seems to be saying something else." Bella answered with a giggle.

"Yes I guess you are right, but for now I was to please you. I will take my pants off soon enough. Be patient. I love you and I want to show you how much I love you."

He smiled and dipped his head to kiss her before kissing her whole body all the way to her inner thigh and then he started to use his tongue. Bella felt her first orgasm coming on and could tell from the aroused look on Edward's face as she shook with pleasure beneath him that it wouldn't be the last. Bella called out Edwards name in sheer bliss as she came down from her high. She was breathing heavily. Bella took Edward by surprise and managed to flip Edward onto his back and she took full advantage of this. She started to take his pants off. . .

* * *

**Nat: Its Cliffy Time again should we hand out the pitchforks kat?**

**Kat: I don't think that's such a good idea anyway basic idea review with ideas if you want and we will give you more**

**Nat: Yup any ideas and suggestions are welcome and we really need a beta thanks**


	2. There's Been Some Trouble Sorry AN

Nat:** Sad but Happy news everyone!**

Everyone: What Nat?

Nat: **_Katt Is Gone!_**

Everyone: How Is That Happy News? _That is VERY SAD_

Nat: Did Katt Pay You To Say That? **Its Happy News For ME!**

Everyone: No not at all oh OK fine! She paid me with Cookie dough!

Nat: WHAT SHE PAID YOU WITH COOKIE DOUGH NO FAIR :'( Katt Never Paid Me With Cookie Dough It was always shut up and keep working –cries-

Everyone: Aw Poor Nat here have some cookie dough

Nat: I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID KATT PAYMENT COOKIE DOUGH! _I WANT ALICE TO GET OFF MY BACK_ **LITERALLY** ALICE DO YOU PLAN ON THAT ANYTIME SOON?

Alice: **NO NOT UNTIL I GET MY JAZZY BACK!**

Nat: Your "Jazzy" Ain't coming back until I get my Emmie which will be NEVER Oh This is for everyone **Kat has run off with jasper…and Alice has decided to PERMANENTLY latch herself to me until Katt and Jasper's return**

Alice: Hey! You Really Think I WANT TO BE _HERE?_

Nat: Well judging by the way your nails are sinking into me I would say yes, ZOE HELP SHE'S GETTING STUCK AGAIN

Alice: I am NOT GETTING STUC…-is trying to pull out of Nat's Back and can't- FINE I AM STUCK BUT THAT JUST MAKES THIS EASIER

Zoe: So uh while Alice and Nat are battling for the 11th time today let me introduce myself hi I'm Zoe and while Katt is off with jasper I am Nat's new writer partner I'm in year 10 at Townsville I love music anime manga you name it and I love EDWARD Cullen you know she pays me with visits from Edward? Though he is chained up every time though:(

Alice: WHAT YOU FORCE MY BROTHER TO COME HERE? YOU SICK GIRL

Nat: What!? I Gave Out Mike Newton Hugs Last Time Then Burned Him After! Ow Alice! No Never, Edward LOVES COMING OVER TO PLAY WITH ZOE: D

Zoe: So Um mm I think that's everything you need to know about me if anyone knows how to get a physic pixie vampire off of a humans back that's not named Rebecca cooper please tell us!! Anyway on with the fic!

Nat: Uh Zoe That's Not Coming Till Next Week

Zoe: Well Then On With The Fic I Still Have To Edit!

Nat: WHICH REMINDS ME I NEED BETTA HELP


	3. The second part

Being forced to take down the second half. Just FYI


End file.
